


And All Things

by TheElephant



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElephant/pseuds/TheElephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some snippets of conversation between Nasir and Agron (based on War of the Damned Episode 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Things

“And I am to believe of all within the city, he miraculously appears by your side.”

“As I would believe you. And all things.” Nasir could feel lump in his throat. So swiftly had anger at the German, shifted to genuine despair that he had disappointed him so deeply. He looked into those beautiful, green eyes, willing Agron to see truth displayed in his own. He thought the battle won when he saw the barriers break down in those eyes, but did not have opportunity to confirm forgiveness. 

“Agron!” Donar ran towards them, having burst through villa doors. “We have fucking problem.” 

Agron looked at Donar, awaiting more information.

“Naevia has spotted small force upon crest of hill.”

Agron nodded, then turned to face Nasir. “Words shall be continued later.” Agron’s words were soft and sincere, and put Nasir at ease - allowing him to believe the man may truly have forgiven Nasir. He turned to leave with Donar, but Nasir interrupted.

“They shall. But I would yet accompany you.” Agron looked for a while, barrier still remained in his eyes, and finally nodded curtly, turning upon heel to walk in quiet and rapid conference with Donar. Nasir was left out of discussion; left to trail behind like wayward pup, that might snap at any who ventured too close. As they travelled to city gate, Nasir’s mind churned with doubts that Agron truly understood his mistake - although the German may never admit it outwardly. Before his battling mind reached conclusion, they approached gate, and awaiting crowd. Naevia stood at battlement, Crixus close at her side. Agron pushed way through throng, to look up to them.

“How many crest hill?”

“30 by count. Perhaps more concealed by dawn’s mist.”

Nasir attempted interaction, “Scouts.” He looked from Agron to Naevia, to ensure not all attention was on tension between them, “Their numbers stand too few for advance.” 

Naevia turned away from them, and back to Crixus and visage of awaiting force atop hill. She spoke to her man, too quiet for Nasir to hear, and Crixus nodded before turning, sword clutched in hand, barking command,

“Gather weapons! And prepare to open gate!” 

There were cheers from the rebels, too long had they been waiting to shed blood of enemy. Nasir was not among them, and made sure Agron knew it, by remaining by his side and making no sound. 

“Spartacus would not allow foolish attack on Crassus!” Agron shouted up to Crixus, whose eyes were filled with the same fire Nasir had witnessed before battle. 

“Whilst he lays assault on the man in Sicilia?” Crixus had posed sharp question, and made intentions clear. Agron had no answer, and neither had Nasir, but he would remain at his lover’s side whatever the outcome. 

“He moves towards Crassus, and yet we are to sit here stroking cock?!” Nemetes’ words shouted to the crowd, stirring them to passion, and causing a smile to creep across Lysiscus’ lips. 

“Let us show Crassus, that all the coin in the world will not stay his blood upon fucking ground!” Cheers erupted from bloodthirsty crowd, swords drawn ready for another chance at vengeance against Romans. 

Agron found answer now, “You do not lead these people!” Nasir smiled at this. He loved to see such fire burning within his lover, and passion with which he defends one held as beloved brother. 

“Perhaps it’s time I should.” There were more cheers from the rebels and words of encouragement, and to Nasir, Agron’s fire seemed to have been tempered. 

“Crixus!” At that moment, Spartacus returned, ready to assert authority. The rebels went quiet. Agron looked with relief to his leader, and Nasir felt tension as sharp as blade pierce the air. “Why are you assembled with rising intent?”

“To meet those of Rome gathered upon hill.”

“He’s given order to throw open gate.” Agron would ensure Crixus’ fall from command, especially when long-rested memory of his brother was exhumed by the same man. 

“I would see it opened as well.” Agron looked with confusion at the leader, the man, he would follow anywhere, as more cheers burst forth from rebel force. 

Crixus laughed. “At last he falls to fucking reason!” Agron and Nasir looked on, unsure of Spartacus’ decision, but when their leader spoke, all fears melted away as morning dew upon grass when sun opens another day. 

“You mistake me. I do not give command to see Crassus’ men engaged.”

“Then what moves purpose?”

“I would see what remains of our Roman guests released.” There were mutters of disapproval from the throng.

It was Naevia’s turn to raise disagreement, “You set them free?”

“You have lost fucking mind!” Crixus joined her anger. 

“As you have lost voice, in all decisions of worth.” Crixus face was as thunder cloud, trembling with fury. “Attempt to raise gate in advance of my word, and you will find it forever shut behind you.” 

Naevia moved closer to her man, who had no more words to break with glorious fucking leader. Spartacus turned from them, and moved back towards villa with Agron and Nasir, among others, in tow. They unchained all those who called themselves Roman yet living, and took them to city gate, where Crixus and his followers jostled and shouted. One even pissed on them from atop gate. Agron had Laeta by the arm, and Nasir did all he could to protect them from swarming rebels, attempting to show his lover that his trust laid with him, and him alone. 

Agron followed Spartacus, and angered Crixus, to villa, Nasir also - anxious to break words with the German. He grabbed his arm outside wall of former Aedile’s villa, and pulled him aside. 

“I would have words now.” 

“I must join Spartacus. We will break words later.” Agron, although using soft words, seemed in a hurry, as he made attempt to enter villa. Nasir clung to his arm a moment longer,

“You are certain?” Agron looked at him. He considered giving answer he wanted to follow, but instead gave answer he would force himself to.

“I am. I shall seek you out when meeting with Spartacus reaches end.” Although there was no parting gesture such as a hand upon cheek, or a kiss, as was usual between them, the German’s words were sincere. A small smile crept across his lips as he let the man walk away, confident of discussion later.

Spartacus’ meeting with Crixus, Gannicus and Agron ended as sun begun descent into sea. Nasir had been waiting in courtyard, and stood when he saw Spartacus and Gannicus leave in direction of harbour, and Crixus in pursuit of Naevia. Agron came out last, and caught eye of Nasir, as he stood staring at him. He walked over slowly, one eyebrow raised in that way of his.

“I thought I was to seek you out. Instead I find you waiting as if a dog for his master.”

Nasir stared back, remembering their previous exchange, how Agron had admitted his command over Nasir, and how he had corrected Agron that he no longer stood slave. Need he be reminded of something that passed only a few hours ago?

Agron’s eyes dimmed, he realised his mistake and rushed over to Nasir, arms outstretched, but Nasir took a step away.

“Nasir, I...” 

“Do not touch me. I am not your property, Agron, and you cannot treat me as such.” 

“Apologies. I did not mean...It was meant in jest. A mistake.” Agron was truly sorry, Nasir could see that, but he felt an anger deep inside him, one such as he had not experienced since Spartacus liberated the villa he had called home for so many years. 

“A mistake you seem keen to repeat. Do not speak, only listen.” Nasir held a hand up to silence the German who had attempted interruption. “You command me as a master to a slave. I no longer stand as such, and wish the respect accorded to me. You mark me as yours when amongst those you call ‘brother’, as a Dominus would brand a slave. Yet, when I claim a friend, you call me traitor, and believe I would break trust of the one who holds my heart.”

Nasir, finished, almost out of breath for all the passion that went into it, staring forward, refusing to make eye contact lest he weep, and Agron just stood there, open-mouthed. 

“Nasir.” A hand come up to cup his chin, and gently lift Nasir’s face to look into his eyes. Single tear fell from eye, and trickled down cheek, only to be brushed away by warm, gentle thumb. 

“I never knew you felt this way. I never wished you to feel as you did when you were yet a slave. I would kill all those who came between us, and I feared such from Castus.” Agron hung his head in shame. It was Nasir’s turn to lift face with loving hands. 

“I know that, and I never wish to be from your side. No matter how much you command.” He chuckled softly, a smile spreading his lips. Agron chuckled back, leaning forehead against the other’s. They stood like that for a while, comforted by each others presence. Nothing more was needed.


End file.
